


Немота

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Muteness, OOC, Obscene lexicon, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>что если причина, по которой Эггзи покидает учебку морпехов, не связана с семейными обстоятельствами, а заключается в полученной довольно специфической травме</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Загремев к копам, Эггзи не звонит по номеру, указанному на медали. И тому есть как минимум две причины. Во-первых, он уже давно не верит в сказки о чьей-либо бескорыстной помощи. С некоторых пор он вообще до отвратительного глух к любого рода сказкам. Как и навязшим на зубах мифам о Господе нашем, всемогущем и милосердном. И пускай совершенно не исключено, что как раз старик-то и правда существует и может абсолютно все, однако ж с завидным постоянство делает гребаное нихрена. В реальности Анвина это укоренившийся факт.  
Во-вторых, у Гэри бы всё равно не вышло позвонить. Просто чисто технически.  
Тем сильнее его удивление, когда его отпускают.  
Следом за растерянным облегчением становится нестерпимо страшно. От того, что светит ему от Дина после всей этой истории с угоном. Наверное, на месте Эггзи было бы разумнее дотянуть-таки колымагу еще пару километров до моста и вместе с ней нырнуть в Темзу. Не самая оригинальная смерть, но хотя бы не такая унизительная, и даже с претензией на прощальный привет в духе – «да пошли вы».  
Правда есть еще вариант – не возвращаться домой вовсе. Но идти ему некуда. А в связи с некоторыми последними особенностями его состояния выкрутиться кажется крайне проблематичным и безнадежным предприятием. Ну, честно слово, надо было с моста…  
Однако на выходе его неожиданно окликают. И это, пусть крохотный, но повод отсрочить возвращение в прежнее болото. Анвин вопросительно, чуть резче, чем хотелось, вздергивает бровь, подтверждая внимание.  
\- Я бы хотел поговорить с тобой, - спокойно предлагает незнакомец и не пытается подобрать никаких других, быть может, более щадящих формулировок.  
Пожалуй, именно этот фактор играет решающую роль в том, что Эггзи соглашается. Пожимает плечами и кивком указывает в сторону, любую из возможных подальше от участка.  
  
\- Нарушение речевой функции вследствие несчастного случая на учениях. Стремительное завершение карьеры военного, не успевшей толком начаться. А ведь ты был лучшим в наборе, - вздыхает Харт, когда они сидят в Черном Принце, и на пару секунд будто принимает на себя лишний десяток лет.  
А потом Эггзи моргает, и ощущение рассеивается. Гарри вновь смотрит на него исключительно со спокойной вежливостью и по-прежнему не жалеет. Разве что о собственной потере контроля над ситуацией, но точно не самого Анвина.  
Гэри смотрит в ответ без уже давно выгоревшей горечи. Ему нравится смотреть на нового знакомого. Таких, как он, Эггзи раньше не встречал, и уж точно не сидел с такими за одним столом, не знал, что кому-то подобному может быть до него дело, как и не слышал прежде об отце ничего, кроме тех крох, что нехотя и изредка упоминала мать. Это странное чувство, непривычное. И самое комфортное из тех, что ему приходилось испытывать за последний год, взваливший на него все оплеухи судьбы разом.  
\- Я бы хотел помочь тебе, чем возможно, - говорит тем временем Гарри. - Быть может, ты не откажешься встретиться со специалистами, которых я тебе рекомендую? О расходах беспокоиться не стоит. Долг перед твоим отцом неизмеримо больше.  
Еще бы год-полтора назад Эггзи обязательно взбрыкнул. Отмахнулся с гордой миной и не позволил бы никому за себя решать. Но с некоторых пор он уже ничего сам не решает. Решает мать, за каким-то хреном выбравшая своим хахалем неадекватного уебка. Решает этот самый уебок-отчим, опуская их и без того упаднический быт все глубже на дно. В конце концов решает сомнительная дееспособность самого Анвина, из-за которой молодой парень вмиг превратился в никому не нужного инвалида, над чем только ленивый еще не нашел повода поизмываться. Гэри в задумчивости склоняет голову и рассеянно крутит по столу полупустой бокал с пивом.  
Но, после того как Харт напрочь игнорирует его безмолвную просьбу удалиться и играючи ровняет с землей компанию Бульдога, пришедшую за шкурой Эггзи, сомнения как-то растворяются сами собой. Гэри чуть больше двадцати и ему нестерпимо хочется жить. Не разбогатеть, ни найти любовь всей своей жизни, ни добиться известности или признания. Просто элементарно по-человечески выжить, а не сгнить в жалких осколках того, что от него останется.  
Когда Гарри оборачивается к нему, все еще держа пальцы на своих часах (которые, черт их разберет, что делают, но, судя по глухому удару рухнувшего на стойку бармена, наглядно иллюстрируют определение «сногсшибательные»), Анвин прилежно вскидывает ладони, но не испытывает страха. Он не знает, что своим видом сейчас чем-то напоминает Харту его прежнего пса, и именно это моментально отрезвляет мужчину. Тот одергивает манжет и как ни в чем не бывало возвращается за стол. Эггзи же опускает руки, встречает его сосредоточенным взглядом и уверенно кивает. Харту не требуется дополнительных пояснений. Он лишь приподнимает уголки губ и на прощание похлопывает Гэри по плечу:  
\- Тогда жду тебя по указанному адресу в ближайшее время. Рад знакомству и хорошего вечера.  
  
Хорошего вечера предсказуемо не случается. Дин ловит Гэри едва ли не на пороге и с пьяным неконтролируемым усердием вбивает того в стену, дознаваясь – кто посмел заступиться за убогого калеку и накостылять отаре его нелепых утырков.  
\- Мне похер, что ты не разговариваешь, дебила кусок, - рычит он  со злобой. - Ты мне его имя кровью напишешь... – и тянется к ножу, так неудачно оказавшемуся поблизости.  
\- Оставьте мальчика, - отчетливо звучит голос Харта из ниоткуда.  
И явно добавляет что-то еще, достаточно весомое для того, чтобы Дина отшвырнуло от Эггзи, если не страхом, то хотя бы опасениями. Сам Эггзи не разбирает из сказанного практически ничего. Просто судорожно хватает вновь хлынувший в легкие кислород и пулей вылетает из дома, решая – когда, как ни сейчас, самый подходящий момент для «ближайшего времени», о котором говорил Гарри.  
  
В ожидании Анвина Гарри связывается с Мерлином. Не потому что горит желанием посоветоваться, ему всего лишь нужно уточнить единственную интересующую его деталь.  
\- Ты не можешь выдвинуть немого кандидата, - напряженно отзывается координатор на заданный вопрос. - Артур никогда не пойдет на это.  
\- Если в нашем уставе нет соответствующего однозначного положения на этот счет, меня мало занимает мнение Артура, - не отступается Харт. – Не стоит отрицать, что в случившемся есть и наша вина.  
\- Не заставляй меня жалеть, что известил тебя о приключениях юного Анвина.  
\- Не заставляй меня думать о тебе хуже, чем ты есть. Мальчик бы не смог сам попросить об услуге.  
\- Это могла сделать его мать, - отрезает Мерлин.  
\- Женщина, которая изначально отреклась от нашей поддержки и выбрала довольно безрадостную судьбу вместо того, чтобы обеспечить сыну достойное будущее.  
\- Ты не имеешь права судить ее, по нашей вине она потеряла мужа.  
\- И едва не потеряла сына – уже по собственной, - голос Харта звенит стальными нотками. Он не готов проиграть спор, в который не собирался и ввязываться.  
\- Что ты от меня хочешь? – спрашивает координатор после затянувшейся паузы.  
\- Только одного – подтверждения, что мое решение не противоречит букве устава.  
Мерлин какое-то время молчит. Возможно, перечитывает необходимые пункты документа или размышляет над ситуацией. А может, попросту пребывает в тихом ужасе от сумасбродства Галахада.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что одно из важнейших требований к кандидатам в рыцари – их  коммуникативные навыки? Как, по-твоему, Анвин будет проходить соответствующие испытания? Кроме того, что с поездом.  
Гарри с недовольством морщится на эту шпильку, но такая мелочь вряд ли способна смутить его, как и сбить с мысли.  
\- Решение этого вопроса разумнее адресовать сотрудничающим с нами специалистам в этой области.  
Он на пару секунд замолкает. Впрочем, Мерлин не обманывается, что это может быть из-за сомнений или колебаний Харта. И тот только подтверждает его догадку, добавляя:  
\- Но почему-то меня не покидает предчувствие, что когда придёт время, Гэри справится со всем лучшим образом.  
\- Не боишься, что тебя поднимут на смех твои же коллеги? – скорее риторически вздыхает координатор. – Артур не преминет сыграть в этом не последнюю роль.  
\- Я уже не первый десяток лет на службе, Мерлин. Неужели ты думаешь, что мне есть дело до чьих-то пересуд? А вот не возвращать долги чести не в моем характере совершенно точно. Это не слепое безрассудство. Я внимательно изучил его досье. Мальчик подходит нам по всем статьям. Что же касается его расстройства, то, помнится мне, Кингсмен реабилитировал своих агентов и после гораздо менее обнадеживающих диагнозов.  
\- Ты невыносим.  
\- А ты все еще не ответил на мой вопрос. Могу я предложить Гэри своим кандидатом или нет?  
\- Эггзи.  
\- Это какой-то шифр или ты просто издеваешься?  
\- Юный Анвин предпочитает, когда его зовут Эггзи. Я подумал, тебе стоит знать. И как раз закончил вытрясать пыль из нашего устава. Мой ответ – да. Ты можешь предложить юношу своим кандидатом. Но чтобы сесть за стол в статусе рыцаря, он обязан пройти абсолютно все испытания. И те, что включают в себя навыки общения, в том числе. Он может стать новым Ланселотом только в том случае, если его травма целиком и полностью будет ликвидирована к моменту вступления в должность, о чем будет сделано исчерпывающее медицинское освидетельствование соответствующими специалистами. Ты доволен?  
Гарри откидывается в кресле и с наслаждением трет переносицу под очками.  
\- Буду доволен, когда этот мальчик превзойдет всех, кто вздумает в нем сомневаться.  
\- Как я понимаю, Артур тоже в этом списке? – хмыкает Мерлин. – Не староват ли ты для таких долгоиграющих планов?  
\- Поживем, увидим. 


	2. Chapter 2

Эггзи справляется с первым испытанием довольно уверенно. Не сказать, что Харт сомневался в его успехе, для него свершившийся факт - лишь галочка в начале долгого списка запланированного для юноши будущего. А вот раздражение во взгляде Артура, обращенном на Галахада на ближайшей планерке, приносит странное удовлетворение. Да и Мерлин уже не смотрит с таким скептицизмом. Ему, кажется, даже нравится его немой подопечный. Единственный из кандидатов, кто не чешет языком по любому стоящему и нестоящему поводу: не возражает, не упражняется в остроумии, не меряется фамильными особняками, не ноет в конце концов.  
\- Избавь меня от своего самодовольства, - ворчит координатор, когда они с Гарри по случайности сталкиваются в одном из коридоров агентства.  
\- Я абсолютно уверен, что не выказал его ни словом, ни жестом, - по-дружески улыбается Харт.  
\- Знаешь, порой достаточно одного узла на твоем галстуке, чтобы без погрешности рассчитать его степень.  
\- По-моему, ты перетрудился, друг мой, - уже вовсю веселится Гарри, но так, как только он умеет – с понимающим сочувствующим видом, вежливым до зубовного скрежета, - видишь подвох там, где его нет.  
\- Что нередко спасает ваши… пиджаки, Галахад. Меньше иронии, больше уважения.  
Вместо ответа агент с обещанием склоняет голову. Словно Мерлин не знает цену этой святой покорности. И все-таки не может не заметить отстраненно, как бы между делом:  
\- Но он молодец.  
Гарри слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы позволить себе отреагировать в духе: «Я знаю» или «Я говорил тебе». Он вполне естественно выбирает гораздо более раздражающее Мерлина:  
\- Рад, что ты заметил.  
  
За особенность Анвина (а про себя его расстройство Галахад называет только так) от прочих кандидатов ему достается прозвище Немо.  
\- Жалкая беспомощная рыбешка-клоун, - с удовольствием смакует шутку наследник Хескеттов, - тебе идет, - и, по всей видимости, ждет реакции Гэри – его раздражает все в этом непонятном парне, и он с первого дня знакомства пытается вывести того из себя.  
Дружки Чарли с готовностью ухмыляются и получают уничижительный взгляд от Рокси, оставшейся единственной девушкой в наборе. Сам Эггзи попросту пропускает выпад мимо ушей и даже успокаивающе хлопает Мортон по напряженному плечу.  
И так же молча, стремительно и самозабвенно выбивает дурь из выскочки Чарли на ближайшем спарринге.  
Узнавший об этом от Мерлина, Гарри искренне восхищен. Он наоборот допускал, что поведению уличного мальчишки будет присуща импульсивность, вспыльчивость, изрядная щепетильность к чувству собственного достоинства. Но Анвин как будто лишен этого и всегда неукоснительно соблюдает рамки установленных правил – действует там, где от него требуют задания, и напрочь игнорирует любые другие побочные раздражители. Однако в то же время охотно и с головой ныряет в привязанность, граничащую с преданностью, к юной мисс Мортон. Роксана не делает вид, что с Гэри все в порядке, но и не видит в этом сколько-либо существенной проблемы для их дружбы.  
А Гарри не нужно заключения врачей, чтобы сделать для себя некоторые выводы.  
Согласно утвержденной программе по восстановлению Эггзи посещает необходимых специалистов в перерывах между тренировками. Прогнозы обнадеживающие, но заметных результатов пока нет. Кроме того, что после особенно выматывающих тренировок, посреди глубокой ночи, когда времени на сон уже почти не остается, или ранним стылым утром, когда от долгого лежания в засаде в мокром от росы костюме зуб на зуб не попадает, Анвин порой нет-нет да оглянется по сторонам, вдыхая полной грудью, чтобы после подарить свою сияющую улыбку идущей рядом с ним Рокси.  
Иногда по счастливой случайности эта улыбка достается оказавшемуся поблизости Галахаду. Ощущение от нее – как прокатившаяся по телу ударная волна. Но все, что следует Гэри знать, это лишь то, что Гарри гордится им.  
  
Когда оглушительно молчащий Эггзи появляется в палате Харта, Мерлин с удивлением ловит себя на иррациональном чувстве вины.  
\- Надежда есть, - тем не менее спокойно говорит он и все-таки замолкает в неловкости, когда замерший у кровати Гэри за неимением слов робко прикасается к руке наставника, обозначая тем самым свое присутствие и поддержку. – Лучше сосредоточься на испытаниях и реабилитации, - возвращает себе дар речи координатор, - он _уже_ гордится тобой, но это не должно останавливать тебя на достигнутом.  
Анвин отводит глаза и какое-то время шарит слепым взглядом по стерильной обстановке вокруг. А затем снова смотрит на Мерлина, на этот раз вопросительно – показывает на себя и на пол.  
\- Ты можешь приходить сюда, когда у тебя будет время, - подтверждает Мерлин. - Но ни в коем случае не в ущерб подготовке, сну и твоим посещениям врачей.  
Эггзи отвечает ему вымученной улыбкой. После чего  складывает ладони у губ и после легкого полупоклона выскальзывает прочь.  
Какое-то время координатор в задумчивости смотрит на закрывшуюся за ним дверь. Он размышляет о том – является ли закономерным, что из всех предложенных щенков Анвин выбрал для обучения и заботы самого уязвимого?  
  
К слову сказать, пес, не имеющий даже имени ввиду немоты своего хозяина, слушается Гэри абсолютно. Как это произошло, никто не может объяснить. У других кандидатов и со словами-то не сразу складывается с дрессировкой – идет трудно и медленно. Тогда как мопс Анвина моментально реагирует на привлекающий внимание щелчок пальцев, а дальше Эггзи взмахом руки и всегда щедрым лакомством крутит им, как хочет. Не иначе, это все верная щенячья благодарность за регулярные «поездки» в тепле у хозяина за пазухой во время марш-бросков.  
\- Я не разрешал брать его на руки, - ворчит Мерлин, в очередной раз наблюдая любопытную морду, выглядывающую из складок обмундирования.  
На что Эггзи с невинным видом демонстрирует занятые винтовкой руки и пытается сдержать нахально разъезжающиеся губы.  
\- Ну, раз так, - тянет координатор, - то еще пару кругов для особо умных.  
Гэри пожимает плечами и стартует с места, совершенно не выглядя при этом сколько-либо опечаленным своим наказанием.  
Наблюдающие со стороны Хескетт с компанией довольно скалятся.  
\- И для особо радостных тоже, - невозмутимо переводит на них взгляд Мерлин.  
Рокси с тихим торжеством провожает глазами удаляющиеся спины получивших по заслугам засранцев.  
\- Особо справедливым тоже не помешает, - доносится до нее голос Мерлина.  
И добавляет уже за ее спиной:  
\- А пришедшим последними и вовсе необходимо. Еще два круга.  
  
Эггзи проводит в палате Гарри все свободное время: притаскивает из библиотеки рекомендованные к прочтению книги и терпеливо штудирует их, пока не начинают слипаться глаза; тут же, не отходя, учит своего пса новым командам; подолгу разглядывает спокойное лицо своего наставника, рассеянно водя пальцем по его руке. Несколько раз Мерлин застает его на этой самой руке спящим. Но пока пытается справиться с секундным замешательством, сидевший на стреме пес уже тыкается носом в хозяйскую ногу, и Гэри тут же подскакивает на своем месте.  
\- Что я говорил про сон? – с нажимом интересуется координатор.  
Эггзи вздыхает, закатывая глаза, но, пусть и с неохотой, начинает собирать вокруг себя раскрытые тома.  
\- Не стоит злоупотреблять моим доверием, Анвин. Я ведь ненароком могу и рассказать Галахаду, что кое-кто в его отсутствие вел себя, как малолетняя фанаточка.  
Во взгляде Гэри на крейсерской скорости проносится паника. Однако уже в следующую секунду он смотрит на Мерлина с непробиваемым пофигизмом и как будто нечаянно трет бровь средним пальцем.  
Поначалу координатор думает оскорбиться, но следом на ум приходит идея поинтереснее.  
\- От кого, разреши спросить, ты можешь узнать, что он проснулся? – почти ласково спрашивает он у Гэри.  
Тот вмиг спадает с лица, подбирается и складывает брови жалостливым домиком.  
\- То-то же, - констатирует Мерлин отомщенно, - а теперь марш спать.  
  
Гарри единственный, в чьем присутствии Эггзи не снятся кошмары. Сначала юноша считает это совпадением. Но второй-третий-пятый раз только подтверждает закономерность. И то, что Мерлин застает Эггзи спящим в палате у Харта всего дважды или трижды, лишь счастливая случайность.  
В остальные ночи Гэри вынужден наблюдать тысячу и одну вариацию на тему своей беспомощности: как он не может ответить урок перед переполненным классом ухмыляющихся лиц, как не может окликнуть прохожего, на которого несется грузовик, не может остановить отчима, поднявшего руку на мать, не может позвать на помощь, когда озлобленная свора втаптывает его в асфальт, умирая от жажды, не может попросить воды и зачастую не может даже пошевелиться, чтобы хотя бы для себя удостовериться, что все еще существует…  
В обычной жизни большинство таких снов теряют свою силу в момент пробуждения. В жизни Эггзи, после того как он просыпается, меняется не так уж много. Он по-прежнему _не может_ – ответить, позвать, попросить. И уж если совсем приземленно – не в силах даже поддержать разговор и шуточки окружающих, отчего довольно скоро становится им безразличен. Кто не насмехается – жалеет, кто не жалеет – игнорирует, и почти все так или иначе раздражены (открыто ли подсознательно) тем, что он не такой, как они.  
За минувший год молчания люди, которых Гэри прежде без колебаний называл своими друзьями, лишь однажды взглянули на него с прежним интересом – в момент, когда он звенит зажатыми в руке ключами от машины Бульдога. Но Анвин не настолько наивен, чтобы принять сей мимолетный проблеск за что-то действительно обнадеживающее.  
На этом фоне отношение к нему Гарри, Роксаны и Мерлина – просто подарок судьбы. В которую Эггзи, в свете последних событий, даже готов поверить. И ни в коем случае не готов просрать.  
Ему дали шанс вернуться к нормальной жизни, стать кем-то большим и быть нужным в довольно-таки впечатляющих масштабах. О таком ему не приходило в голову даже мечтать. Впрочем, мысли об этом и сейчас мало напоминают мечты – Гэри просто ждет: что слова вернутся, они с Рокси придумают, как остаться в агентстве обоим, а безвольная рука Гарри на одеяле наконец-то дрогнет. 


	3. Chapter 3

Несмотря на то, что Эггзи искренне и с нетерпением ждет пробуждения Гарри, оно все равно застает юношу врасплох. Загадочный еще на подходе Мерлин не успевает даже рта раскрыть, а Гэри уже бледнеет, после начинает краснеть и в конечном итоге, воссияв подобно стоватной лампочке, срывается с места, так и не дав координатору произнести ни слова.    
\- Рад тебя видеть, Эггзи, - приветствует его наставник. – Стучаться не пробовал?  
В ответ Эггзи корчит сомнительно виноватую мордашку, но предательская улыбка сводит его старания на нет. Меняя тему, он раскрытой ладонью представляет сопровождающего его пса и коротким нарочито небрежным жестом заставляет того сесть у своих ног.  
\- Мерлин уже успел сообщить мне, что ты не терял времени даром, - улыбается Харт этому маленькому перфомансу и проницательно замолкает, заметив мелькнувшую на лице протеже тревогу. Однако на вопросительный взгляд Гэри только неопределенно пожимает плечами – он вообще непробиваемо скрытен и всячески избегает пояснений относительно себя, даже теперь, даже с Хартом. – Надеюсь, у вас с ним не возникло недопониманий? - на всякий случай уточняет Гарри, и неподдельный энтузиазм, с которым Эггзи трясет головой, его вполне устраивает. – Ты в финальной шестерке, мой мальчик. Не могу сказать, что я сильно удивлен, но от этого рад ничуть не меньше.  
На похвалу Анвин кривовато ухмыляется и отводит глаза. Впрочем, Гарри только на руку его смущение – пока тот берет себя в руки, у Галахада есть в запасе пара-тройка мгновений для того, чтобы неприкрыто им любоваться. И пусть мужчина не помнит ни черта из времени, которое пробыл в коме, как и не должен как-либо чувствовать сознанием его продолжительности, Гарри не отпускает мысль, что он скучал по этой подвижной юношеской мимике чуть ли не больше, чем по всей шпионской кутерьме вместе взятой.  
\- Эггзи, - кивает входящий в палату Мерлин, - не оставишь нас?  
\- Говори при нем, - предлагает Гарри и делает вид, будто не замечает брошенный на него восторженный взгляд. – Может, научится чему.  
Однако неожиданный урок преподает им сам Анвин. Отсмотрев снятый очками Галахада эпизод и внимательно вслушиваясь в диалог агентов, он вдруг указывает пальцем на планшет Мерлина, и пока координатор мешкает, не горя желанием делиться своим гаджетом по не разъяснённой ему причине, уже настойчивее тянет тот прямо из рук.  
  
Когда он уходит, оставляя агентов анализировать информацию и разрабатывать план дальнейших действий, Мерлин замечает отстраненно:  
\- Я вот одного не могу понять, Галахад – как тебе вечно удается отрыть из дерьма конфетку и выставить всех остальных идиотами.  
Изобретающий для визита к Валентайну легенду, Харт сбивается на полуфразе, но, судя по виду, вовсе не уязвлен подобного рода замечанием.  
\- Возможно потому, что я изначально не считаю это, как ты выразился, дерьмом.  
Мерлин и не ждал от него другого ответа. Вопрос был более чем риторическим.  
\- Твой Анвин буквально не вылезал из этой палаты, - говорит он, меняя тему. Или не меняя, как посмотреть.  
Внутри у Харта нелепо и импульсивно екает от этого непреднамеренного, ничего по сути не значащего «твой». И следом колет – остро, гораздо сильнее, чем екнуло – осознанием ложности такого определения.  
\- Мерлин… - начинает было Гарри с укором, но координатор перебивает его без зазрения совести:  
\- Когда был свободен от всех остальных своих обязательных мероприятий. За кого ты меня держишь?  
Он предпочитает не вдаваться в подробности о том, что все это время Гэри систематически спал подле своего наставника (догадки относительно наличия в палате камер видеонаблюдения либо не приходили юноше в голову, либо никоим образом его не заботили). Не то, чтобы Мерлин всерьез опасается за реакцию безупречного джентльмена-аристократа Харта на подобное нарушение личного пространства. Скорее его просто не тянет объяснять, почему он сам наблюдал за происходящим сквозь пальцы.  
\- Как его успехи по восстановлению речи? – капитулирует Галахад, приняв повисшую паузу за праведное негодование.  
\- Как сам видел. Складывается ощущение, что его и так все устраивает.  
\- Его не может это устраивать. Он прекрасно осведомлен, что станет рыцарем, только если справится с этим досадным недоразумением.  
\- Лучше подумай, что ты будешь делать, если он с ним НЕ справится.  
Гарри подавляет порыв озвучить, что не считает такую вероятность возможной, а вместо этого всматривается в Мерлина с хитрым прищуром:  
\- Ты тоже не сомневаешься, что он пройдет остальные испытания?  
С мученическим видом тот вздыхает:  
\- И совсем я не об этом говорил.  
  
Словно в насмешку над этой непоколебимой уверенностью Харта в Эггзи, на испытании с парашютом все с самого начала идет наперекосяк.  
Во-первых, еще на подлете к зоне высадки Мерлин улавливает нервозные нотки в голосе прежде непогрешимой Роксаны. Однако Анвину как-то удается ее подбодрить, и девушка-таки прыгает вместе со всеми. Во-вторых, кандидаты воспринимают оговорку про отсутствие у одного из них парашюта настолько в лоб, что контроль за ситуацией погребен сразу и напрочь: кто-то изначально не справляется с паникой и раньше времени раскрывает купол, подставляя себя под радар, оставшиеся оглушительно голосят и паникуют на лету. Они бы и должны – в том и суть тренировок на принятие решений в экстремальных ситуациях, но со стороны все равно звучит, как долбаный сопливый балаган (перед своими экранами Мерлин неодобрительно цокает). Пока царящий в эфире гомон не перекрывает возглас все той же Рокси:  
\- Точно, Гэри, это должно сработать, - и далее она раздает остальным указания, уже больше похожие на работу потенциального агента службы.  
Когда Мортон с Анвином остаются последними, кто еще не попытал удачу, а все допустимые отметки по высоте уже сильно позади, до Мерлина доносится, как Роксана обращается к Эггзи скачущим от напряжения, но решительным голосом:  
\- Я не оставлю тебя, что бы ни произошло.  
В этот момент в голове координатора шевелится кристальное в своей простоте понимание – падающий на землю Гэри не сомневается, кто в конечном итоге останется без парашюта. Мысль о том, что Анвин может даже не попробовать дернуть за кольцо, заставляет Мерлина поставить чашку мимо стола, и та с грохот летит на пол, расплескивая чай вперемешку с фарфоровым крошевом.  
  
Он появляется перед строем кандидатов, с обычной прохладцей изучая результаты на планшете. Будто не наблюдал за действом с начала и до завершения, будто не раскладывал на микроскопические детали все происходящее еще в процессе, чтобы подчас без раздумий, на одних инстинктах и чутье, сделать для себя определяющие судьбу молодежи выводы. Мерлин отстранен и едва заметно рассеян. Другим словами – для тех, кто его знает – в полнейшем бешенстве.  
Никто и никогда не имеет права безнаказанно: a) заставлять его нервничать, b) заставлять его чувствовать себя виноватым и c) превратно толковать его действия. Везучий сукин сын Анвин, как всегда, не мог не отличиться и хапнул все пункты оптом.  
Во всем его виде сейчас с избытком горечи, разочарования и глухой неприкрытой боли. Он упрямо рассматривает траву у себя под ногами и загнанно дышит. Чем раздражает Мерлина только больше, а ведь тому казалось, он и так на пределе.  
Координатор раздает каждому итоговые комментарии, отсылает Мортон и Хескетта коротким кивком и шагает к Гэри с непреодолимым желанием хотя бы отвесить парню подзатыльник.  
\- Не пугайте меня, Анвин, - цедит он сквозь зубы, - а то ведь и я могу заставить вас обосраться от страха, - и от всей души дергает за кольцо, раскрывающее парашют.  
Высвобожденным куполом Эггзи опрокидывает на спину и какое-то время беспорядочно тащит по газону. Хотя, по всей видимости, Гэри за это совершенно не в обиде – уходящий Мерлин слышит за своей спиной его захлебывающийся облегченный смех.  
  
Когда Гарри узнает об этом инциденте, он впервые всерьез задумывается над тем, насколько был прав, приведя сына Ли на отбор. И дело вовсе не в том, что он вдруг начинает сомневаться в самом юноше, в его трезвомыслии или способностях. Харта беспокоит конкретная подоплека, что по-прежнему не позволяет Эггзи заговорить. По всему выходит, что основная травма пришлась не на физическое состояние Анвина, она случилась уже после – в момент отторжения Гэри его будущим, карьерой, его семьей и окружением, в тот момент, когда все, на что он рассчитывал и возлагал надежды, схлопнулось, оставляя в вакууме ненужности, одиночества и малодушия. Возможно ли перешагнуть эту пропасть неверы в людей, как и выбить подобный клин ежедневными довольно жесткими испытаниями на стойкость и командную работу – вопрос крайне актуальный. Напрямую приводящий к другому, не менее важному и уже заданному Мерлином ранее – что будет делать Гарри, если Эггзи НЕ справится?..    
Хотя даже он не беспокоит Харта и вполовину так, как роящиеся в мыслях вероятности – как справится сам Эггзи с тем, что НЕ справится. И справится ли? Сможет ли Гарри в этом случае повлиять хоть как-нибудь на то, что в станется в конечном итоге? И как он будет жить с этим – если все пойдет прахом?  
  
На задании по соблазнению никто из оставшихся кандидатов - ни Чарли, ни даже умница Рокс – не воспринимают конкуренции Эггзи всерьез. А тот в свою очередь вовсе не торопится их разубеждать. Уж с кем с кем, а с девушками проблем у него никогда не было. Не появилось их и в нынешнем его положении. И по очень простым причинам – естественной эмоциональности прекрасной половины человечества и ее врожденного материнского инстинкта.  
Проблема в том, что девушки сейчас мало интересуют Гэри. Засада - в том, что его сейчас вообще никто не интересует, кроме Гарри. А тот недосягаем, и даже просто увидеть его теперь – когда он больше не лежит без сознания и возможности одернуть откровенно пялящегося на него подопечного – чистое везение. Гэри бережно лелеет в своей памяти каждую их прошлую встречу и знает наперед – рассчитывать на что-то глупо. Это знание не грызет и не делает его слабее, просто шуршит где-то на задворках мыслей параллельной линией – ни забыть, ни разрешить. Эггзи доводилось жить и с ощущениями похуже. Но сегодняшний вечер – первый за долгое время, когда у Анвина есть шанс попробовать заглушить его на время – он снимает с подноса проходящего мимо официанта бокал с шампанским и залпом опрокидывает в себя. На вкус дерьмо редкостное, а ведь клуб не из дешёвых – у пресвятой службы и вступительные экзамены по высшему разряду, с размахом и оркестром. Тем не менее Гэри меняет пустой бокал на новый (какая к черту разница, чем надираться, раз все равно нужен только эффект) и по дороге к диванчику, где уже окучивают цель его конкуренты, делает очередной глоток. Гадость не перестает быть гадостью, зато сидящая между Рокси и Чарли девушка улыбается на скорченную им рожицу.  
\- Не любите шампанское? - обращается она к нему.  
Эггзи делает скорбное лицо и присоединяется к их компании.  
\- Он немой, - не упускает случая ввернуть Хескетт и почти до смешного горд собой.  
Рокс скрипит зубами и в прорехах привычной брони почему-то выглядит виноватой.  
«Дурачки», - с сочувствием думает Анвин. Потому что больше эти двое не представляют для их цели никакого интереса. Девушка меняет позу, оказываясь к Гэри ближе, и полностью переключает на него все свое внимание – о чем-то шутит, задает вопросы, подразумевающие простые ответы "да" или "нет", беспрестанно касается его рукой, выказывая свое расположение и покровительство. Что и требовалось доказать – сирых и убогих клоунов любят все. Гэри намеренно несмело улыбается ее словам, и, пожалуй, она ему даже нравится. Чуть-чуть. Вполне себе ничего, если забыть о том, что она не Галахад. Хотя если представлять на ее месте Гарри, игра выходит даже более правдоподобной...  
Когда она отлучается по какому-то делу, Эггзи встречает два озадаченно-растерянных взгляда его спутников, после чего клуб без предупреждения растворяется в опустившейся из ниоткуда темноте.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> очень тяжело дается мне этот текст. не знаю, почему. переписываю по десятку раз целыми кусками. выкладываю новую главу, потому что уже нет сил быть ею недовольной

Ситуация с поездом до отвратительного напоминает один из ночных кошмаров Эггзи, в котором люди ли чудовища, катастрофы и черт еще знает что надвигаются неотвратимо, а у него нет голоса не то чтобы позвать на помощь, а даже просто заорать от ужаса. К этому моменту Гэри уже дернулся на пробу и знает, что выбраться ему не под силу. Однако мерзковатого вида тип, сулящий свободу в обмен на предательство, не интересует его по определению.  
Эггзи показательно вскидывает средние пальцы на обеих руках, закрывает глаза и, сжимаясь в комок, прячется в воспоминании о первой встрече с Гарри. Он ни о чем не жалеет.  
В себя его приводят осторожные прикосновения знакомых пальцев. Как Гэри отличает их от всех других возможных, он и сам не может объяснить. Просто знает, что они принадлежат Галахаду, и это искупляет все.  
Одним своим присутствием за плечом мужчина поддерживает его, когда кажется, что ноги вот-вот подломятся, и Гэри рухнет на пол бесформенным мешком, так и не дослушав поздравления Мерлина с выходом в финальный этап отбора и новый обрывок правды об отце.  
В кэбе Гарри вдруг накрывает его все еще рефлекторно вздрагивающую ладонь, и Эггзи, теряя последние остатки самоконтроля, сползает ниже по сидению и головой наставнику на плечо.  
\- Я знаю, что это жестоко, - произносит Харт, едва ощутимо оглаживая его руку. – Но не самое жестокое, с чем нам порой приходится сталкиваться по долгу службы. Если ты намерен идти до конца, то должен быть сильным. Вопреки роскошному антуражу и нашим романтичным званиям такая жизнь слабо похожа на сказку.  
Слова Галахада достигают сознания Эггзи и кажутся горькими даже на вкус, но сейчас их смысл отчетливо перекрывает бархатный тембр голоса и надежность подставленного плеча. Порядком забытое чувство защищенности убаюкивает.  
  
Гарри будит его, когда машина останавливается у дома. Вконец расклеившийся в обществе наставника, сонный и растрепанный Анвин выглядит на порядок моложе своих лет и так отчаянно дезориентировано, что мужчина, за которым юноша, не отдавая отчета, следует как приклеенный, испытывает почти удушающее чувство нежности к этому ребенку. Нежности, на которую, он полагает, не имеет права.  
Однако самому Гэри, очевидно, сейчас далеко и беспросветно плевать на какие-то правила и условности между ними. Он явно не намерен облегчить Галахаду конфликт с собственной совестью, как и отпускать от себя хоть куда-либо, и ловит за руку, когда тот, показав гостевую комнату, собирается уйти к себе.  
\- Ты должен поспать, - с максимумом допустимой мягкости настаивает Гарри. – Завтра у нас будет целый день.  
Но Эггзи не разжимает пальцев. Хотя к этому моменту уже достаточно проснулся, чтобы ощущать стекающий по позвоночнику страх от того, что творит, и обжигающий стыд – за это же. Всему виной стучащая в виске мысль – эти сутки могут оказаться последними в их знакомстве с доблестным рыцарем Галахадом, и времени на стеснение вкупе с джентльменскими заморочками попросту нет.  
И пусть Харт не в курсе всех подробностей рассуждений Гэри, ему достаточно одного его шального взгляда, чтобы уловить суть.  
\- Это неправильно, - говорит он тихо, словно на минное поле шагает.  
На их общее с Эггзи минное поле, когда уже и не разобрать, кто больше безрассуден или непредсказуем.  
Гэри корчит скептическую мину и, оглянувшись на кровать, уверенно смотрит в глаза Галахаду. Держит паузу, не понукая и не психуя, не отступает. А после просто берет и тянется свободной рукой к пуговицам на пиджаке наставника. Вся его медлительная осторожность как бы говорит: «Ты можешь остановить меня, если захочешь. Сам я этого не сделаю. Хотя… ты тоже этого не сделаешь, - Эггзи адресует мужчине короткий многозначительный взгляд, - с твоей-то подготовкой ты мог мне уже раз десять руку сломать…» Его голос в голове Харта звучит настолько реалистично, что тому даже кажется – он способен разобрать в нем отдельные нахальные интонации и легкое задорное самодовольство.  
Гарри плавным движением освобождает запястье из захвата Гэри и, верный то был шаг или нет, пространство вокруг них взрывается и сыпет искрами вперемешку с последними крохами разума, когда между ними сходит на ноль.  
  
Утро не встречает их чувством неловкости. Эггзи, словно делал это десятки миллионов раз, спускается к готовящему завтрак Гарри босой и в растянутой футболке, дарит ему поцелуй со вкусом мятной зубной пасты в качестве приветствия и фыркает на образ сверхсекретного агента, облаченного в идеально отглаженный без единого пятнышка полосатый фартук. А после с энтузиазмом крутит головой в поисках тарелок и столовых приборов, уместный в этой идиллии, как сама ее суть.  
Харт подсказывает, где найти все необходимое, и попутно дает ненавязчивый экскурс по традиционной сервировке классического английского завтрака. Гэри слушает с интересом и все равно распоряжается по-своему. Но Галахад не видит смысла упрекать его в этом – если бы они взаправду вздумали следовать всем предписанным правилам этикета, то вынуждены бы были сидеть на противоположных, бесконечно далеких друг от друга концах стола. И подобное обстоятельство вряд ли доставило кому-то из них удовольствие. В итоге Эггзи то и дело залипает над тем, как играючи Гарри управляется со всем этим его столовым серебром, а Гарри – над тем, как Эггзи облизывает пальцы, когда думает, что тот не смотрит. Другими словами, завтрак удается на славу.  
  
Несмотря на безмолвие Анвина дом буквально пропитан его присутствием.  
Хотя скорее дело и не в доме вовсе, а в самом Гарри, подпустившем мальчишку к себе так близко, что до сих пор носит в легких воздух с его запахом, его тихие стоны на губах и тепло кожи на кончиках пальцев.  
Гэри не отходит от него ни на шаг или следует по пятам внимательным взглядом. В альтернативу молчанию касается, но чаще сразу целует. Выражает мысли понятными знаками, реже – царапает на попадающихся под руку клочках бумаги. В остальное время те просто написаны у него на лице и как-то уже сами собой «вещают» в голове Гарри в незамысловатой прямолинейной манере.  
И все же Харт задает вопрос, возникший у него еще до их личного знакомства:  
\- Почему за все это время ты не попытался освоить язык жестов?  
Гэри со смешком вздергивает бровь, шевелит в воздухе кистью и, осмотрительно выбирая самую безобидную из возможных комбинаций, показывает поднятый вверх большой палец.  
\- Не этот, - поясняет Гарри терпеливо, - специализированный, - и получает лишь расплывчатое движение плечом. - Думал, это не навсегда? Надеялся, что пройдет?    
Эггзи мрачнеет, но по-прежнему не предпринимает даже попытки изобразить ответ.  
\- Решил, что никто не станет учить его ради тебя?  
Гэри с раздражением дергает уголком рта и тем самым выдает себя с потрохами.  
Прикипая взглядом к напряженной линии его губ, Гарри думает о том, что без колебаний добавит названный навык в свой арсенал, если того потребуют обстоятельства. Но говорить об этом кандидату, который сейчас так близок к вступлению в рыцарство, не кажется ему правильным. И он молчит. Забыв, что в общении с уже бесповоротно _своим_ Эггзи услугой на услугу сам отказался от привычных масок, и его приступ рефлексии для Гэри далеко не секрет.  
Последний ловит его взгляд и приподнимает уголки губ, обращая нервное движение крошечной понимающей полуулыбкой.  
«Я знаю, - говорят его глаза, - прекрати делать из этого драму».  
  
Наблюдая за ним в течении дня, обернувшегося из суток с наставником в сутки для них двоих, Гарри так или иначе в мыслях возвращается к оставшемуся Эггзи испытанию и не может не понимать его фатальности. Впрочем, его исход уже не имеет особого значения ни для Харта, ни, он надеется, для самого Эггзи. Чем бы ни закончился отбор, они вовсе не обязаны возвращаться к своим одиночествам...  
В какой-то момент Гэри ловит на себе очередной такой задумчивый взгляд и всем своим видом излучает любопытство его причиной. Однако к этому времени Галахад уже достаточно поднахватался от юноши его дурных привычек и вовсю ими наслаждается. Даже не думая ничего объяснять, он закрывает томик сам не помнит чего и откладывает в сторону с предложением:  
\- А не нанести ли нам визит в ателье? Получишь ты работу в агентстве или нет, хороший костюм никогда не будет лишним.  
Напрочь проигнорировав часть про работу, Эггзи с недоумением оглядывает свою одежду – стряхивает невидимые пылинки и любовно поправляет воротничок поло – прежде чем вернуть Гари возмущенный взгляд. Правда еще через секунду он расслабляется и поднимает руки в сдающемся жесте. В глазах его пляшут черти.  
  
Уже в ателье он прилежно прислушивается к рассказу Гарри о тканях и фасонах и даже кивает в нужных моментах. Но как только подходит время снимать мерки, с наигранным сочувствием качает головой на назначенного ему сотрудника и в упор смотрит на Харта: «Будь добр, сам». Словно вызов бросает.  
Гарри поначалу веселит эта детская провокация, которая, к слову сказать, вовсе не оказалась для него такой уж неожиданностью. Однако спустя время до него доходит, что не менее по-детски промахнулся он сам, недооценив коварства преподнесенной ему ловушки. Нет, Эггзи вовсе не мешает ему и никоим образом не компрометирует мужчину – не перехватывает рук, не шевелит бесстыже бровями, не демонстрирует красноречивых взглядов и делает только то, что у него просят. Но эта его покорная расслабленность и добровольное бездействие в сочетании с блюдцами расширенных зрачков под прикрытыми веками и четко выверенным дыханием не оставляют от равновесия Галахада и камня на камне. Тот доводит все необходимые манипуляции до своего логического завершения и с облегчением бросает портновский метр на столик к карандашу и бумагам с записями.  
\- Похвальное самообладание, - замечает он, изо всех сил подавляя желание ослабить узел галстука.  
На что Анвин ослепительно улыбается и, стряхнув с себя напускное оцепенение, будто наскучивший костюм, сам тянется к удавке на шее Галахада. И Гарри, пожалуй, бы мог его одернуть, должен был бы. Но отдает себе отчет, что Эггзи, как это ни удивительно признавать, сумел-таки его переиграть, что давненько никому не удавалось. Было бы поистине кощунственным лишить его заслуженной победы, а себя – чарующей возможности признать подобное поражение.  
И пусть столкновение с Валентайном несколько приглушает безмятежность этого дня, даже оно не способно перебить стойкого ощущение правильности происходящего. Безупречный агент Харт вдруг ловит себя на том, что его прежняя бессменная спутница-работа, при всей ее важности и безусловной необходимости, больше не единственная, о ком он думает в первую очередь. 


	5. Chapter 5

Сомнения Мерлина, ожидания Артура и предчувствия Харта подтверждаются следующим же утром – Эггзи отказывается стрелять в своего пса. На это действие его не может вынудить ни искреннее стремление оправдать доверие Гарри, ни какие бы то ни было личные амбиции, ни ощутимый подвох испытания, как и надменный взгляд Честера, мать его, Кинга, упивающегося провалом досадного кандидата. Анвин чувствует себя опустошенным, но у него все еще остались какие-никакие принципы. И он не собирается ими поступаться ради должности в секретной службе. Даже при учете, что от этого решения напрямую зависит его будущее.  
Очутившись на крыльце особняка, он без какой-либо определенности в мыслях скользит взглядом по подъездной дорожке, когда в памяти всплывает напутствие Гарри, провожающего его на финальный экзамен.  
_\- Быть джентльменом, Эггзи, – это прежде всего быть самим собой, - произносит он медленно, как если бы тщательно подбирал слова, опасался сказать лишнего и уже знал наперед, чему суждено произойти._  
_Галахад еще несколько секунд всматривается в его лицо, а после улыбается и целует юношу в уголок губ._  
_\- Ты знаешь, где меня найти._  
Гэри встряхивает головой и, покрепче перехватывая под мышкой мопса, сбегает к машине, оставленной у входа.  
Больше всего на свете ему сейчас хочется вернуться домой к Гарри. Но прежде, чем это случится, ему не помешает взглянуть в глаза своему прошлому. Убедиться, что оно более не имеет над ним силы.  
  
Дин будто спиной его чует – оборачивается и заводит с пол оборота свою вечно голодную слепую злобу, по старой привычке рассчитывая спустить ее на ущербного недостаточно «шелкового» пасынка. За ушедшее время в нем ничего не изменилось. Правда, не сказать, чтобы Гэри сколько-либо на это надеялся.  
Другими глазами на происходящее теперь смотрит он сам. И отчим кажется ему настолько жалким с этими его затертыми до пошлости обещаниями-угрозами, что в груди у Гэри моментально поднимается волна ледяной ярости. Не панической и беспомощной, как раньше, когда он больше боялся за мать с сестрой, чем за себя, а вполне себе уверенной и подстегивающей на конкретные действия – ради них же. Впрочем, и за себя в достаточной мере. Наблюдая за приближением уже не страшного ему монстра, Эггзи все еще продолжает сидеть на своем месте. Однако в голове его уже вовсю мелькают картинки того, какие поправки в ненавистную рожу он внесет первым делом.  
Закрывающееся окно и блокировка дверей оказываются для него неожиданностью. Он почти готов начать выламывать их любыми доступными способами, наплевав на сохранность служебного авто, потому что сейчас ему почти физически больно от распирающего его бешенства, но машина трогается, и Эггзи опускает руки, ни на секунду не сомневаясь, куда та его везет.  
  
Харт встречает его усталым, мутным взглядом.  
\- Кажется, я советовал тебе быть собой, а не сознательно напрашиваться на неприятности.  
Он по-прежнему одет в домашнее, но даже в таком виде выглядит сейчас гораздо более отчужденным и замкнутым, чем в своих обычных идеальных пуленепробиваемых костюмах. Гэри не может придумать, куда девать глаза, и поэтому просто смотрит на Галахада. Он не знает, как попросить прощения за свою слабость, за все ее проявления, что он допустил сегодня. Решение, как всегда, возникает интуитивно – Эггзи останавливает собирающегося уходить мужчину за руку и под его нечитаемым взглядом подносит ее к губам. Спустя долгую гулкую паузу Гарри вздыхает, скользит пальцами по щеке юноши и в конце концов притягивает того к себе за затылок, обнимая.  
\- Возможно, это мне стоило бы попросить у тебя прощения. За то, что втянул тебя во все это.  
Эггзи трется носом о его плечо и с благоговением вдыхает запах уже знакомого лосьона, который теперь отчетливо ассоциируется у него с домом. «Незачем», - ведет он губами по линии челюсти Гарри, без страсти и похоти, просто потому что не может не прикасаться, и потому что у него нет теперь ни малейшего повода этого не делать. Все переменные-неопределенные остались позади.  
Кроме последней одной, которую Харт тут же разрешает вопросом:  
\- Останешься?  
Анвин фыркает ему в шею с облегчением, но звучит это так, как если бы его забавляла сама вероятность отрицательного ответа.  
Очки Галахад сообщают о входящем вызове.  
  
Первый слова Гэри, которые выталкивает из сведенного горла его истошно орущее нутро, это неверящее, оглушенное и сиплое:  
\- Нет, Гарри, нет. Этого не может быть…  
Воздух жжет легкие, намекая разуму, что Эггзи, кажется, и до этого кричал, бездумно, но от этого с не меньшей самоотдачей. Он и после продолжает шептать скомканные:  
\- Нет, нет, нет, пожалуйста, Гарри, не ты, не так…  
Связки дерет, язык слушается с трудом. От сухости во рту, качки перед глазами и камнем бухающего в груди сердца накатывает тошнота. Влажные ладони скользят по столу, когда Гэри отталкивается от него, не в силах дальше выносить застывшее на экране небо Кентукки. Не помогает – оно все равно маячит слепящим пятном на краю зрения, так что ноутбук приходится захлопнуть. Это действие словно рвет последнюю нить, связывающую его с Гарри, рвет по живому вместе с добрым таким куском самого Эггзи. И юноша воет, не сдерживаясь, не способный и не готовый молча переживать этот момент.  
В довесок к боли возвращается прежняя ярость, умноженная в сто крат. Два этих огромных чувства придавливают к земле до темноты в глазах, в которой зачем-то звучит голос Харта неясным обрывком про «быть самим собой». Но как это – быть собой, когда от себя у Гэри снова осталась только половина?  
Эггзи цепляется за этот вопрос, как за последний спасательный круг. Почему-то именно он в конечном итоге приводит к мысли – Анвин не согласен стоять в стороне, не получив должок с тех, кто виноват в смерти Галахада. И гребаный Артур не остановит его, чего бы Эггзи это не стоило.  
Подвернувшийся под руку виски странным образом отрезвляет – выстраивает в голове дальнейшую цепочку действий. Забытая в суете у дома Харта служебная машина оказывается как нельзя кстати.  
  
По Мерлину сложно сказать, чем он огорошен больше: фактом предательства Артура, его смертью от рук так раздражающего его кандидата или тем, что, вываливаясь из транспортировочной капсулы, абсолютно серый лицом Эггзи хрипло здоровается, не без изюминки:  
\- Хреново выглядишь. А ты, Рокс, как всегда красотка.  
\- Эггзи, - с полувсхлипом выдыхает девушка, и Глок в ее руке заметно вздрагивает.  
\- Отставить, - трет лицо координатор, не вполне понятно, что конкретно имея в виду, поэтому считает нужным уточнить, - опусти пистолет. Очевидно, он пригодится нам для других целей. Рад тебя слышать, Эггзи.  
На лице Анвина написано: «Я остался бы молчать, если бы это могло спасти Гарри», но вместо этого он говорит:  
\- Я с вами. Мне плевать, что вы думаете по этому поводу.  
\- Кто бы сомневался, - отзывается Мерлин без какого-либо недовольства, он сегодня на редкость косноязычен, смерть Галахада и по нему проехалась железобетонным катком. – Конечно ты с нами. Боюсь, мы трое – вообще все, что у нас сейчас есть.  
  
Вся эта заварушка с Валентайном, армией его белокомбинезонных наемников и сабленогой Газелью заканчивается слишком стремительно, чтобы Гэри успел сколько-либо отболеть своей утратой. Он было по наивности надеялся, будто расплата хоть как-то примирит его с действительностью, но проще конечно же не стало. Как оказалось, морем чужой злодейской крови не смыть и капли, принадлежащей тому самому рыцарю. В самолете, уносящем Эггзи из выкошенного под ноль бункера, он изо всех пыл пытается держаться, чтобы ненароком не развалиться на части.  
Рокси, которую они подбирают по дороге, долго ходит по салону кругами, сидит где- то поблизости или украдкой бросает на Гэри взгляды издалека. В моменты, когда Анвин чуть выныривает из своей черной безысходности и замечает ее присутствие, он горячо молится пофиг кому, лишь бы она не лезла к нему с душеспасительными беседами. Он сейчас целиком состоит из запаха взорванных голов, липкой красноты на руках и эха одного единственного выстрела. Ему нет дела до того, что ему скажут – взамен немоте он сейчас глух. И вокруг него снова вакуум, еще непроницаемее прежнего. Да – в нем уже нечего бояться, все самое страшное уже безвозвратно произошло, но в этой сучьей извращенной «безопасности» отчаянно хочется сдохнуть.  
И все-таки подруга решается:  
\- Поговори со мной.  
\- Я не хочу, Рокс, прости, - тихо отзывается Гэри.  
\- Тебе станет легче.  
\- Это ничем не поможет. Люди слишком большое значение придают словам… в самые главные моменты они не играют роли.  
Раздавшийся из кабины голос Мерлина спасает от ее гнетущего сочувствия.  
\- Меняем курс.  
\- Цель? – уточняет Рокси в попытке переключится с неудачной темы.  
Анвин на своем месте даже для вида не изображает интереса, продолжая гипнотизировать темноту в иллюминаторе – он не без труда осознает, куда они летели (по логике вещей, домой), и ему глубоко фиолетово, куда и зачем их занесет в процессе. Он никуда не торопится, ему вообще больше некуда спешить.  
\- Эггзи, - зовет координатор, почему-то игнорируя вопрос девушки.  
\- Что? – с раздражением скрипит тот зубами. Между строк отчетливо сквозит невысказанное горькое: «И ты туда же».  
\- Мы летим за Галахадом, - с какой-то противоестественной мягкостью сообщает Мерлин.  
«Этого только не хватало», - воет про себя Гэри и, окончательно забив на то, как выглядит со стороны, закрывает лицо руками. Зажмуренные глаза выжигает картинка проклятого неба. Мысль о том, что в ближайшие часы ему предстоит увидеть бездыханное тело Гарри, откликается в груди, по ощущениям напоминая металлический раскаленный кол.  
\- Эггзи! – пытается кто-то до него докричаться. – Анвин, твою мать! Харт в тяжелом состоянии, но он жив. По крайней мере пока. Как понял меня?  
\- Так точно, понял тебя, - по старой военной привычке чеканит юноша, и только после понимает, что услышал. – Как скоро мы там будем? – подскакивает на кресле.  
\- Часа через три. У тебя еще есть время поспать.  
\- Я не хочу.  
\- Планируешь отоспаться в палате? А если не пустят? – намеренно язвит Мерлин.  
\- Значит рядом с палатой, - отбривает Гэри. – Только что-то не верится, что ты не способен выбить мне свободное посещение.  
\- Не зарывайся, Анвин.  
Эггзи бесконечно раздражает его покровительский тон, хотя в глубине души он знает, что не прав и ведет себя как ребенок, но все равно не может остановиться – ему нужно быть рядом с Гарри любой ценой.  
\- Полагаю, у меня есть аргумент, от которого ты не сможешь так просто отмахнуться, - тянет Гэри.  
\- Как интересно, - скучающим тоном роняет Мерлин. – Весь во внимании.  
Для эффектности Эггзи тянет паузу, уже зная, что победа будет за ним.  
\- Фактически я так и не воспользовался своим правом звонка. Агентство по-прежнему торчит мне услугу.  
\- Да ну чтоб тебя, - чертыхается координатор обреченно.


	6. Chapter 6

Гарри возвращается с того света до странности безболезненно – просто выныривает из пустоты черной в приглушенную белую, граница между которыми откликается на поверхности кожи фантомным, ватным, упругим скольжением.  
На кресле у кровати, как нечто само собой разумеющееся, обнаруживается Мерлин. Его привычный сосредоточенный вид умиротворяет. И то обстоятельство, что он не выглядит ни усталым, ни помятым, не хмурится, а всего-навсего безмятежно листает что-то в своем планшете, позволяет Харту с чистой совестью отложить все рабочие мироспасительные вопросы на потом.  
\- Рад видеть тебя.. в добром здравии, - произносит Гарри, сглатывая саднящим горлом.  
Мерлин тут же вскидывает на него внимательный взгляд и первым делом тянется подать воды – знает не понаслышке эти больничные пробуждения.  
\- Я тоже, друг мой, я тоже, - садится обратно и мельком оглядывается через плечо.  
Проследив глазами направление, за его спиной Харт находит небольшой диван, на котором, укутавшийся в плед по самую макушку, спит Эггзи.  
\- Живой, - почему-то с облегчением выдыхает Гарри и, не известно за что, благодарит, - спасибо…  
В ответ Мерлин  по неясной причине усмехается:  
\- Пожалуй, это ему нужно говорить спасибо. За то, что мы живы. После того, как ты… выбыл, ему пришлось несладко. Но он справился. И даже лучше, чем ты мог бы себе представить. Чем мы все могли, - добавляет он в конечном итоге.  
И вид при этом имеет почти самодовольный. И совсем капельку озадаченный – то ли фактом, что Эггзи-таки удалось все в лучшем виде, то ли собственной реакцией на это.  
\- Я очень рад, - и правда слабо улыбается Харт, - но почему он спит здесь, а не отдыхает дома? – проскальзывают в голосе металлические нотки.  
Координатор не торопится с объяснениями исключительно из вредности - скользит глазами по ровным столбикам показателей, выдаваемых медицинским оборудованием, и в некоторой задумчивости барабанит пальцами по колену. «Гребаная ты наседка», - размышляет мимоходом. Впрочем, ни тон Гарри, ни эта практически флегматичная мысль на невозмутимости Мерлина никоим образом не отражаются.  
\- Ну, во-первых, - начинает он с нарочитой неспешностью, - Эггзи подобное не в новинку: он и в прошлый раз спал у тебя в палате. Во-вторых, - продолжает без паузы, отсекая тем самым любые комментарии Гарри, - за последнюю неделю ты дважды пытался отдать концы, так что извини, излишняя настойчивость в спроваживании Гэри домой показалась мне неуместной. Ну, и наконец, - уже с ехидцей заключает он, - когда захочет, этот юноша умеет быть крайне убедительным. На присутствие здесь обменял свой звонок. Недурно, да?  
И знает наперед, что комбинация его аргументов настолько беспроигрышна, что дальнейшие препирательства просто не имеют смысла.  
\- Неугомонный ребенок, - тихо бормочет Гарри.  
Тепло так бормочет, Мерлин в жизни от него таких интонаций не слышал.  
\- Он давно не ребенок, Гарри, - поправляет последний. Без намека на нравоучение, машинально даже, в их профессии место точности во главе угла. - К тому же, называя его ребенком, ты сам себя ставишь в неловкое положение, - поддевает он, не скрывая веселья. – Скажи лучше спасибо, что наш герой спит, а не распугивает всех вокруг своим мученическим видом. Еле уговорил.  
\- И как это тебе удалось, - вяло иронизирует Харт, пока сам снова и снова оглаживает взглядом торчащие из-под пледа вихры, непривычный без характерных мимических росчерков лоб и тень от ресниц на щеке. Нос Анвин, как какой-то уличный пес, прячет в складках одеяла.  
\- Пару доз снотворного кого хочешь уговорят, - признается Мерлин без зазрения совести и следом смотрит на часы. – Скоро уже должен проснуться. У него, кстати, теперь твой позывной. А у тебя, как только встанешь на ноги, - новый. Я не рассматриваю варианта, что этого не произойдет. Так что заканчивай уже давай изображать немощного...  
\- Мальчик отличился настолько, что пересмотрели устав? – с удивлением приподнимает бровь Гарри, игнорируя намек на собственный изменившийся статус. Новая должность ему, по правде говоря, как собаке пятая нога: вместо расширения полномочий он бы с большим удовольствием чаще бывал дома. Или не дома. Где угодно – поблизости от своего Эггзи.  
\- Можешь собой гордиться, - вырывает его из этих мыслей голос Мерлина.  
И Харт, к своему стыду, не сразу вспоминает, о чем он, хотя довольно быстро находится.  
\- Я горжусь _им_ , этого более чем достаточно.  
И вдруг со стороны дивана раздается тихое и одновременно оглушающее, как раскат грома:  
\- Гарри?  
Впервые за много лет Харт выглядит растерянным и потрясенным.  
Пока Анвин сползает, как был, вместе с пледом, со своего дивана, ощутимо заторможенный после своего почти суточного сна, координатор молча подбирает со столика планшет, и только дверь за ним щелкает. Все равно, что бы он сейчас не сказал, вряд ли кто-то из этих двоих его услышит.  
\- Привет, - хрипло здоровается Гэри, опускаясь на кресло Мерлина, и укладывает голову на кровать поближе к руке Гарри. Прикрывает глаза, будто сон досмотреть, когда теплые пальцы послушно зарываются в его волосы.  
\- Привет, - эхом откликается Харт. Голоса хватает только на едва различимый шепот.  
\- Ну и напугал же ты меня, - делится с ним Анвин. Одним этим простым предложением обрисовывая все события последних дней.  
\- Я очень сожалею.  
\- Забей, - вздыхает Эггзи, простодушно отпуская Гарри его грехи. - Наверное, это-то мне и нужно было. Забыть о себе и своих заморочках, чтобы наконец увидеть, что есть кое-что посущественнее. Знатный такой клин, выбивший все остальные, - фыркает он и сам елозит головой под судорожно замершей ладонью.  
Гарри хотел бы знать, как в своей голове тот сумел так вывернуть наизнанку эту нешуточную для них, для всех катастрофу, как умудрился оказаться в гуще событий и как теперь ощущает себя в роли полноправного агента Кингсмен...  
Но вместо этого он молчит, продолжая медитативно гладить Гэри по волосам, предательски притягательным позвонкам, шее, щеке, линии челюсти. Эггзи довольно жмурится, ведет плечами время от времени и с большими перерывами выдыхает.  
\- Когда тебя уже выпишут? – мычит он жалобно в больничное одеяло, лицом об которое трется. Волоски у него на загривке стоят дыбом, кончики ушей стыдливо алеют.  
\- Зависит от Мерлина, - улыбается Харт, ощущая под ребрами огромный теплый ком.  
\- То есть даже не от врачей? – выглядывает из-под его руки Эггзи и блестит хитрым прищуром. – Как думаешь, если я присяду ему на уши, он отпустит тебя побыстрее?  
\- Как присядешь, так и слезешь, - со всей честностью отвечает ему Гарри.  
Простоватая манера Гэри выражаться его отчего-то совершенно не коробит. Как если бы формулировки по-прежнему не имели значения. И даже со словами – будто без них: все самое важное мимо звуков, на чистых эмоциях.  
\- Подумаешь, - тянет Анвин, ловит ладонь Харта на своей щеке и утыкается в нее носом, - неделей больше, неделей меньше, - ворчит оттуда. – Но лично я у Мерлина теперь и стакана воды из рук не возьму, интриган хренов. В который раз уже встречает тебя с того света в одно лицо. У вас там с ним случайно раньше ничего не было?  
\- Эггзи, - в притворном возмущении качает головой мужчина, но о нелепости этой внезапной ребяческой ревности предпочитает промолчать.  
\- Да шучу я, шучу, - откликается тот. Хотя больше похоже на то, что лишь бы замять тему.  
От яркости его реакций, неприкрытой прямолинейности и живости, бесконечной, бьющей через край, молодой живости у Гарри щемит сердце, и неизбежно тянет поперек грудной клетки грустью.  
Гэри тут же ловит его расфокусированный взгляд, а его же руку подкладывает под щеку, открывая тем самым лицо, в котором ни грамма смеха, ни сантиметра маски.  
\- Не смотри на меня так, - просит с какой-то всеобъемлющей серьезностью. Такой, как он, просто не должен быть настолько серьезен. Зачем ему?  
\- Как? – на автомате спрашивает Гарри.  
Эггзи размышляет пару секунд, прежде чем предложить:  
\- Сомневаясь?  
\- Я не сомневаюсь в тебе, - возражает мужчина так же механически.  
Это не совсем правда. Вернее, это правда, но относится она не к тому, о чем он в действительности сейчас думал.  
\- Не ври. Не мне.  
Харт молчит. В нем столько всего, что бы стоило произнести вслух, а он не может – не хочет, в кои-то веки боится, не знает как.  
Образовавшийся вакуум, затянувшийся и все глубже затягивающий, Гэри играючи разбивает своей улыбкой.  
\- Вот и отлично, - говорит он, не отводя по-прежнему цепкого взгляда, противоречащего играющему на губах веселью, - не вижу смысла говорить об этом. О чем угодно, только не об этом. Есть хочешь? Видел свет в конце тоннеля? Что тебе из дома привезти?..  
« _Дома_ , - цепляется во вмиг опустевшем сознании Харта, - у них теперь есть _дом. У них с Эггзи_ ».  
И, если подумать, имеет ли значение что-то еще? Гэри уже явно сделал свой выбор: доверился Гарри всеми потрохами – еще там, в Черном Принце, даже умер за Харта – на рельсах, и вместе с ним – в Кентукки. Тогда как Гарри знал, что тот отдает свою жизнь за него, не за Кингсмен, впустил в свой дом и под непробиваемый костюм, и сейчас отчетливо, словно собственными нервными окончаниями, чувствует эхо отпускающей Эггзи боли, причиной которой стал, так некстати словив пулю в лоб.  
В их истории трудно представить что-то еще, что могло бы связать еще крепче, как и разрубить эту связь раз и навсегда. Слова уже не в состоянии ничего изменить, да и менять ничего не хочется.  
Уцепив юношу за ворот толстовки (о, Гарри-Гарри, что за ребяческий жест), он тянет с пониманием ухмыляющегося Эггзи к себе.  
\- Может, если Мерлина попросишь ты… - дразнит его Анвин, замирая в миллиметрах от губ и в открытую предпочитая деликатной благородной дипломатии беспардонный варварский шантаж.  
«Еще одно слово, и следующую неделю точно будешь ночевать на том же диване», - сообщает красноречивый взгляд Гарри. «Шантаж на шантаж, – вздыхает про себя Эггзи, - не придерешься». Но сдается не без энтузиазма, с удовольствием.  
«А с Мерлином я и так поговорю», - думает Харт ближайшие секунды три.  
В это время сам Мерлин отключает онлайн-трансляцию из палаты и рассеянно прикидывает в уме: сколько дней удастся выцыганить у медиков, а сколько все же придется держать осаду. По всему выходит, что на остаток недели головная боль ему обеспечена. «Засранцы неблагодарные», - бормочет координатор себе под нос и по недавно заведенной привычке щелкает в углу дисплея иконку видео, на автомате проскакивает пальцами многозначный пароль. На экране Роксана собирает после чистки свой служебный Глок. По-женски мягкие и по-мужски точные движения ее изящных пальцев успокаивают.


End file.
